A navigation system can check an accurate distance to a destination point and a time taken to reach the destination point and then search for an optimal route to the destination point to perform route guidance. The navigation system may search for a driving route to the destination point based on real-time traffic information and statistical traffic information to guide a driver to the destination point along the found driving route.
When a congested situation occurs due to occurrence of a sudden accident and the like, a conventional navigation system takes time to collect and reflect such a change in traffic situation in real time. As such, when a sudden congested section occurs, it is difficult to reflect the congested section in traffic information, so that conventional technologies are difficult to avoid the sudden congested section.